1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a radar apparatus provided with an antenna for connecting to a substantially non-recoiling part of a gun barrel, of a gun equipped with servo motors, with a radar transmission device coupled to the antenna, a radar reception device coupled to the antenna, a radar data processor and servo control means, for controlling the servo motors such that in a first operational mode the gun with the antenna mounted on it is fit for automatically tracking a target.
2. Discussion of the Background
A radar apparatus of this kind is known from EP-A-0.198.964. In this known radar apparatus the gun center line and the line of sight of the antenna is fixed. The disadvantage is that a possible lead angle for the gun cannot be chosen dependent upon a set of target parameters, well known in the art. This limits the application of the known apparatus to situations where the distance between the target and the gun s small or the target is nonmoving.